DmCxD
by piratadelamuertesombria
Summary: Sona tenia un gran secreto, el cual al revelarse desencadenara mas de una aventurasimplemente unica, llena de mucha violencia, bebida fiestas, y Sexo (pareja principal SonaxDante, no existe la chaos brigade)
1. Chapter 1

Pirata: holaaaaaa como están yo medio bien ya curando de mis males de cabeza ewe bueno e aquí un Cross que se me vino a la cabeza hace unos días, si ya se que se preguntaran ¿otro? Bueno si, y la verdad este me gusto demasiado el caso es que la pareja principal es DantexSona si algo poco común no creen pero bueno- mira a los lados con algo de desconfianza- a ver aquí faltan las idioteces de Shiro- dijo esperando al nombrado- valeeee esto da miedo, mejor me voy antes de que algo más pase la última vez nos persiguió un bibliotecario, espero que disfruten el cap.-

.

.

.

.

SUBIENDO

Disclaimer (que ni se para que se usa -_-) ni DmC ni DxD me pertenecen, así como sus personajes, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo hago esto como pasatiempo y sin ningún fin de lucro.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING/ADVERTENCIA: este fic puede contener algunos temas referentes a uso de productos nocivos para la salud, ya sea el uso de Drogas o ingesta de Alcohol y temas de adultos en algunos caps. A si como la aparición de sangre y escenas tipo Gore, si eres menor de 18 te suplico que no leas este fic a menos que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad, dado al caso si lo lees no me hago responsable de nada, yo me lavo las manos/** **This fic might contain some issues related to use of products harmful to health, either using drugs or alcohol intake and adult themes in some caps. For if, as the appearance of blood and scenes Gore type, if you are under 18 I beg you not read this fic unless it is at your own risk, since the case if you read I am not responsible for anything, I wash my hands.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cap 0 El secreto de Kaichou

Sona Sitri podía era conocida por ser alguien estricta y seria durante la mayoría del tiempo en el que uno la conocía, pero ella como cualquiera tiene un secreto, uno "muy grande" en opinión de su queridísima hermana mayor, y dicho secreto estaba por ser descubierto, ¿la causa? Fácil, su hermana se había dado cuenta de que ella durante los fines de semana salía a algún lugar durante las noches, y no regresaba hasta los lunes durante la mañana, eso la inquietaba, y eso no podía ser, debía de averiguar que ocultaba su So_tan. Es por eso que le pidió a la mejor amiga de su hermana que investigara este hecho, y Rias no se negó pues ella también tenía curiosidad, fue por ese motivo que Rias y su sequito la habían seguido discretamente, junto con el sequito de Sona el cual tampoco sabía que hacia los fines de semana su Rey, es en este punto en el cual durante la noche todos estaban atentos al momento en el que ella saldría y la seguirían a donde fuera que salía.

( **9:00 pm fuera de la casa de Sona sitri)**

La noche era un tanto fría y en unos arbustos, algo apartados pero con una buena vista de la entrada de la casa de Sona se encontraban ambos sequitos, aunque uno sin su Rey, pues es a quien espiaban

Saji- enserio tenemos que hacer esto es decir, si, Kaichou desaparece los fines de semana, pero debe de tener un motivo importante no creen- dijo Saji el peón de Sona, a todos los que estaban en búsqueda de lo que hacia la mencionada los fines de semana

Ise- si lo sé, pero admite que tienes curiosidad, Saji- respondió el Sekiriutey

Momo- ise_san tiene razón Gen_chan, Kaicho siempre se asegura de que nadie la vea salir, que es tan importante para que lo esconda de ese modo, ella no actúa de ese modo normalmente a menos que sea algo muy muy importante-

Rias- silencio está saliendo- dijo Rias atenta, nunca espero lo que vio, al igual que los demás

Saji- ¿esa es Kaichou?- hiso la pregunta que todos tenían en mente y no era para menos pues lo que vieron jamás se lo imaginaron

Sona había salido vestida de manera diferente a lo normal, llevaba una blusa morada ceñida la cual la hacía ver extremadamente bella sobre esta una chaqueta de color gris con detalles morados, un pantalón de mezclilla negro ajustado el cual delineaba sus piernas perfectamente resaltándolas y un par de botas de cuero con un pequeño tacón de 5 cm las cuales llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, se veía, a falta de otro termino, endemoniadamente sexi, para rematar, la vieron ponerse unos lentes de contacto.

Todas las chicas- WOW- fue lo único que salió de la boca de todas las chicas ( Koneko incluida) al ver a la siempre seria Sona sitri vestir esas ropas, y los chicos, bueno todos cayeron ante su belleza en ese momento, y si Kiba estaba incluido, con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de sus narices

Akeno- ara, ara, parece que el secreto de Kaichou es muy grande como para cambiar su apariencia de ese modo, aunque le queda bastante- dijo la siempre sonriente sadi…. EJEM, adorable sacerdotisa

Koneko- Kaichou, lleva un pequeño perfume- dijo Koneko asombrando más pues Sona no solía usar esas cosas

No pudieron seguir en sus cavilaciones pues Sona empezó a correr.

Rias- se nos va, no lo permitan, y que no nos descubra- ordeno la Gremori, inmediatamente todos la siguieron.

Después de unos minutos la presidenta se detuvo en un parque, esperando la llegada de alguien

Tsubaki- jamás había visto a Kaichou a si me pregunto a quien esperara vestida de ese modo y a estas horas- se preguntó a la nada la Reina

Saji- pues espero que no sea algún idiota que trate de conquistar a Kaichou- respondió el peón

Ise- pues temo decirte que te invocaste la mala suerte compañero- respondió el Dragón rojo al ver a un sujeto más alto que Sona o ellos llegar

El sujeto en cuestión media lo mismo que el hermano de Rias, vestía un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con capucha cubriendo su cara, debajo llevaba una camisa de colores negro y gris con una delgadísima cuerda en el estómago, pantalones de mezclilla azules oscuros, con botas de roquero, y en sus manos un par de guantes sin dedos de cuero (buscad en imagenes google Dante oscuro). Al llegar Sona lo abraso con alegría, sacándole celos a Saji.

Saji- ¿Quién es ese idiota?- pregunto enojado

Nadie sabía responder, seguían en shock al ver a la Sitri recibirlo con tanta alegría

Koneko- tiene un aura sacra con el- dijo asustando a todos

Rias- segura Koneko- pregunto preocupada por su amiga

Koneko-si pero también tiene un aura demoniaca- respondió sacando dudas a todos los presentes

Ise-¿eso es posible?- pregunto

Tsubaki- no, lo puro y lo impuro no pueden unirse ni estar cerca sin repelerse el uno al otro-respondió- eso me hace preguntarme con quien esta Kaichou-

Ruruko-se van- dijo al verlos caminar "demasiado" juntos

Tomoe- no hay que perderlos-

 **(Media hora después, enfrente del club nocturno, "El caído")** (watch? v=KJWb B9V7dWU por si quieren ambientarle)

Frente a ambos sequitos se encontraba un club nocturno con el nombre de "El caído" cuyo nombre tenía encima una imagen de un ángel cayendo

Rias- que hacen en una Discoteca, es más porque no me ha invitado, siempre he querido entrar a una pero no me dejan por ser menor - se preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de las demás chicas

Tsubaki- no lo sé pero, dudo que los dejen entrar Rias_sama- respondió mirando como el portero los detenía- aunque me pregunto porque vendrían aquí sabiendo que- no acabo de decir lo que quería al ver algo que no se esperaba. El sujeto había golpeado al portero con un derechazo y lo había dejado noqueado, tomando la lista de nombres y escribiendo algo en ella para después lanzarla a la cara del portero y entrar ambos al local, al igual que varios más que aprovecharon antes de que llegara otro Portero porque este no despertaría hasta mañana

Ise- rayos eso debe de doler, Buchou, debemos seguirlos, pero no podemos entrar con los uniformes- dijo pensando en que los sacarían de inmediato al verlos con la ropa de la escuela

Rias-¿Qué uniformes, Ise?- pregunto Rias pasando frente a él, al igual que las demás, las cuales se habían cambiado para la ocasión, al igual que ellos, también fueron cambiados para poder entrar, en que momento, ni idea

Saji/Ise- EN QUE MOMENTO-

Momo- date prisa Gen_chan o te quedaras atrás-

Al llegar a la entrada Saji e Ise no pudieron evitar sacar una pequeña risa al ver lo escrito en la lista del portero pues decía en letras grandes "FUCK YOU"

Todos entraron, asombrándose con las luces y la música de lugar

Tsubaki- ¡alguien ve a Kaicho!- pregunto elevando la vos para que la escucharan

Rias-¡no los veo, pero este lugar es genial!- dijo feliz de al fin haber entrado a una discoteca como esa

Tomoe- ¡en la pista de baile!- respondió al encontrarla todos miraron y se asombraron al verla bailar al compás de la música, al igual que su acompañante, sacándole más celos al portador de Vvitra y sonrojos a los otros dos hombres del grupo

Ruru- no sabía que Kaicho se podía mover de ese modo- dijo asombrada en ese momento vieron al sujeto voltear a verles, se acercó al oído de Sona y le susurro algo, para que después se fueran a sentar en una parte alejada mientras que él les miraba asegurándose de que no los siguieran, ellos sin dudar les siguieron, al llegar notaron que no había nadie, miraron alrededor notando la salida de emergencia

Todos-¡nos burló!-

Akeno-¡más importante, se nos escapan!-

Tsubaki-¡tras ellos!-

Rias-!ehhh pero si acabamos de entrar!-

Akeno- ¡ya habrá otra oportunidad Rias!-

Rias- ¡de acuerdo!-

Dicho esto todos salieron a buscarlos solo para verlos alejándose hacia el puerto de Kuoh en donde había un parque de atracciones

Momo-¿Por qué van al parque de atracciones?- pregunto

Ise- ni idea, aunque tal vez estén en una cita no creen-dijo haciendo que todos pensaran en esa opción, aunque a Saji no le gusto

Saji-Ise, hermano, no digas tonterías-

Kiba- chicos olvidan la misión de Leviathan_sama- dijo haciendo que todos corrieran a buscarlos los más rápido posible, y el mismo Kiba los encontró rápido- por ahí- dijo señalando un juego de disparos, en el cual se ganaban peluches por cuantos tiros dieras acertados siendo de un peluche de llavero con un tiro correcto hasta un gran peluche el cual se ganaba con veinte aciertos,

Saji-te aseguro que no le da a nada- le dijo a su amigo

Ise-si, de seguro solo presume-

Rias-Ise, Saji, callados- dijo mirando como el sujeto se preparaba.

Mientras con, Sona y el sujeto

Dueño-vamos hermano te aseguro que esta vez no me ganaras en mi juego, lo he mejorado para ti especialmente- dijo confiado

Encapuchado- y si les doy a todos que me das- dijo jocoso

Dueño-lo que quieras, es más tengo este objeto raro que conseguí en una subasta, es el premio mayor de este mes, si les das a todos sin fallar una sola vez, te lo doy- dijo sacando una linda pulsera la cual tenía un pequeño adorno de una rosa echa de zafiro

Encapuchado-echo, pero después no te eches para atrás-después miro a Sona-esta va por ti linda-dijo sacándole un gran rubor.

El sujeto se preparó y los blancos se empezaron a mover de un lado a otro, eran botellas atadas con cuerdas, las cuales se movían sin parar dificultando el darles

PAM, CRASH, CRASH, sonó el primer tiro y dos botellas rotas

Dueño-no es cierto, dos de un tiro-

Pam, crash, crash, crash

Enc-van cinco Marco, prepara esa pulsera-

Al final solo quedaba una botella

Enc-bien Marco, ve sacando ese premio-

Marco-ni loco, aun te falta uno y es el más difícil-dijo mirando la botella la cual estaba protegida por varias tapas moviéndose frente a ella impidiendo un buen tiro, eran seis tapas en total

Enc- fácil, es más, mira, sin ver- dijo volteándose y poniendo el rifle en su hombro

Marco- ja si le das de ese modo te doy un premio extra, el que quieras, claro, solo si le das sin ver- dijo seguro pues era un tiro imposible

El sujeto no respondió, solo sonrió y PAM, el proyectil salió disparado, todos lo vieron en cámara lenta, el proyectil evadió, una, dos, tres, la cuarta por poco y lo frena, la quinta estaba enfrente y parecía apunto de detenerlo, pero se movió dejándolo pasar, la sexta tapa era la más difícil, pues no giraba como las demás, no esta no se movía de lado a lado, esta giraba sobre su propio eje, la esfera metálica se acercaba y paso justo en el momento en que la tapa estaba de lado dejándolo pasar y entonces, CRASH.

Marco-CON UN DEMONIO DANTE- grito exasperado, nunca lograba ganarle a Dante

(Con los demás)

-CON UN DEMONIO DANTE-escucharon gritar al dueño y ellos estaban asombrados pues ese tiro se veía imposible

Rias-momento ¿dijo Dante?, hay no- dijo asustada, y con miedo saco su teléfono

Kiba-Buchou, ese no era el nombre que Leviathan_sama dijo que- pregunto asustado

Rias-si, ese es-dijo recordando es misma mañana que les pidieron seguir a Sona

 **(FLASHBACK: Esa misma mañana sala del club de ocultismo)**

 **Serafall- y es por eso Rias_chan, que necesito que la sigas, tengo un mal presentimiento, y una cosa más, si ves a Sona con un sujeto llamado Dante, llámame inmediatamente-dijo seria**

 **Rias-puedo saber el motivo, Serafall-sama-pregunto curiosa**

 **Serafall-ohhh no es nada, solo que ese chico y yo tenemos problemas y tiene prohibido acercarse a mi hermana, por ciertos motivos, en todo caso si lo ves, llámame sin hacer preguntas- dijo con una aterradora sonrisa dulce asustando a Rias la cual asintió con rapidez y miedo.**

 **(FIN FLASHBACK)**

Todos escucharon por boca de Rias lo que la Maou pidió asustándose

Akeno- bueno, a mal paso darle prisa- dijo oprimiendo el botón de llamada por Rias

Telefono-Hola, Rias_chan que pasa, ya saben a dónde va So_tan- pregunto la Maou

Rias- si Serafall_sama, pero le diré algo que no le va a gustar- dijo preocupada

Serafall- esta con Dante verdad- más que una pregunta era una afirmasion

Rias-si- respondió con miedo

Serafall- ¡ESE INFELIZ!- grito y la llamada se cortó para después dar paso al símbolo de los Sitri apareciendo al lado de ellos dejando ver después de unos segundos a la Maou con cara de pocos amigos- ¡en donde están!- pidió saber

Los demás señalaron el lugar donde los habían visto por última vez, viendo como Sona y el llamado Dante iban hacía, ¿un remolque? que tenia la vista al mar

Serafall- de esta no te salvas niño- dijo con enojo y saliendo de su papel de Majou shoujo empezando a caminar al remolque en cuanto vio que ambos entraron, con los demás siguiéndola

Una vez enfrente escucharon risas de ambos, Serafall toco la puerta con fuerza esperando una respuesta, segundos después salió Dante

Dante- quien mierda eres y que carajos quie… res, jejejeje, hola Serafall- dijo con nerviosismo, al tiempo que las jóvenes se sonrojaban pues Dante iba sin su capucha y sin camisa dejando ver a un muchacho pelinegro con su cabello con un corte estilo militar y al no llevar camisa dejaba ver su musculatura bien formada- ehmmm supongo que no estás aquí para pedirme algún favor cierto- pregunto mientras retrocedía lentamente

Serafal-¿tú que crees?- dijo con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos-¿Dónde está mi hermanita Dante?

Dante- ¿tu hermana? Ejejejeje curioso que reguntes, la verdad no sé de qué me hablas hace tiempo que no nos vemos recuerdas-pero hoy no sería el día de suerte de Dante

Sona-¿Dante quién es?- pregunto saliendo mostrando estar en pijama, el cual consistía en unos shorts ajustados y una blusa de tirantes sacando otra mini emorrajia a los hombres, al ver a su hermana se puso pálida- O…. Onee-sama-

Serafall-Dante_chan, tienes diez segundos, cinco, cuatro-

Dante- espera no dijiste diez- dijo asustado

Serafall-MENTI- y Seraffall ataco con una gran estaca de hielo la cual casi empala a Dante pero este la evadió de milagro

Dante-espera Serafall, esto tiene una explicación- dijo al tiempo que se ponía la camisa y salía por la ventana

Serafall-¡explicación nada!- grito frente a él a punto de golpearlo - ¡tú estabas con mi So_tan, cuando te dije que te alejaras de ella!- lanzando golpes con su bastón mágico

Dante- ohh vamos, no puedes impedirlo, tranquilízate y lo hablamos con una copa te parece- trato de razonar pero

Serafal- quédate quieto para que pueda golpearte- exigió más molesta

Sona-¡One_sama, ya basta, deja en paz a mi novio!- grito deteniendo a Serafall y avergonzándose a si misma pues sus amigos estaban presentes y la reacción no se hiso esperar

Todos menos Sona y Dante- ¡NOVIO!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y se acabó que dicen merece reviews la verdad esta idea me surgió leyendo fics de la serie y después de acabar de leer uno, me puse a jugar mi DmC que compre hace unos días con el dinero de mi cumple que fue el 11 (ya soy legalmente arrestable u.u) y puuumm me salió la idea pero como siempre a mí me gusta hacer las cosas raras y como la mayoría pone a Issei en el papel de Dante y a Rias como la principal pareja, pensé oye porque no poner a Sona con Dante del DmC porque como quien dice los opuestos se atraen ewe eso y además de que desde que la idea apareció en mi mente se empezó a maquinar hasta el punto en el que de verdad esta historia la planeo avanzar más rápido que las demás, eso no quiere decir que dejare mis otras historias, no, de hecho ya me estoy recuperando de mis dolores de cabeza, descubrí que era a causa de jugar demasiado Metro 2034 ewe pero bueno el caso es que pronto actualizare cuatro historias al mismo tiempo ya tengo un cap. del Dragón y los diablos y del cross de prototype a sí que sin más he de decir que esta historia la continuare y espero que les guste, si es así espero que dejen reviews o favs o ya sea un follow para saber que si gusta sin más espero que les haya gustado y yo me voy antes de que- no termina de hablar porque siente una respiración detrás de él, al voltear se encuentra con un Bibliotecario del juego basado en la novela Metro 2033- hay dios, bueno nos vemos- empieza a correr y la pantalla se pone negra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap dos cargado ewe no los entretendré y los dejare leer solamente are lo que se debe y que pocas veces hago pero en este fic debo hacerlo porque si o si e_e**

 **Disclaimer (que ni recuerdo para que usamos :v) ni DmC ni DxD me petrencasen, son de sus respecticos creadores yo solo los uní para una historia basada para el entretenimiento y no lo hago con ningún fin de lucro, solo busco entretener y mejorar como escritor ewe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING/ADVERTENCIA: este fic puede contener algunos temas referentes a uso de productos nocivos para la salud, ya sea el uso de Drogas o ingesta de Alcohol y temas de adultos en algunos caps. A si como la aparición de sangre y escenas tipo Gore, si eres menor de 18 te suplico que no leas este fic a menos que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad, dado al caso si lo lees no me hago responsable de nada, yo me lavo las manos/ This fic might contain some issues related to use of products harmful to health, either using drugs or alcohol intake and adult themes in some caps. For if, as the appearance of blood and scenes Gore type, if you are under 18 I beg you not read this fic unless it is at your own risk, since the case if you read I am not responsible for anything, I wash my hands.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cap 01 – un bello recuerdo y nuevo profesor**

Todos-¡NOVIO!- gritaron sorprendidos, la noticia fue una sorpresa enorme para ellos, el secreto de Sona en verdad era grande, jamás se esperaron que Sona tuviera un novio que era prácticamente lo contrario a ella

Serafall- Novio heeeeehhh- dijo bastante enojada

Dante- entonces, nos calmamos y tomamos una copa para hablar de todo esto, o seguirás tratando de matarme- pregunto mientras miraba cauteloso a la Maou

Serafall- hah, entremos a tu caravana y hablemos de esto- dijo resignada mientras ponía marcha a la ya mencionada caravana- Rias_chan, tú y los demás también vendrán cierto, estoy segura de que tienen curiosidad- dijo mientras entraba a la casa del pelinegro

Rias- Sona, creo que debería preguntártelo a ti, aunque tenga curiosidad- dijo mirando a la Sitri

Sona- si, no hay problema Rias, de cualquier modo lo sabrían tarde o temprano- dijo aun sonrojada de que la hayan escuchado

Dante-más vale tarde que nunca, no crees- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cadera- vamos, antes de que ella cambie de opinión y quiera castrarme quirúrgicamente usando dos estacas de hielo mientras me tiene congelado de brazos y piernas- a Sona le salió un gotón al igual que a los demás por la escena tan grafica descrita por el pelinegro, aunque a los hombres les dio un escalofrió- ustedes también, no se queden atrás enanos-dijo mirando a ambas noblezas

Dicho esto todos entraron a la caravana, una vez dentro pudieron ver que esta tenía varios posters de bandas de Rock, entre ellas Metallica, MachineHead, Combichrist, entre otros, tenía una cama grande en la que fácil cabían dos personas encima tenía un curioso peluche de una criatura hibrida de un ángel y un demonio, detrás de la cama estaba una estatua dorada de un ángel orando, al lado derecho de la cama había una televisión plana de 32 pulgadas con dos consolas de videojuegos de ultima generación, el lugar estaba curiosamente limpio, en el lado izquierdo de la cama estaba un ropero abierto dejando ver ropas de hombre y mujer, de Dante y Sona siendo más específicos, un baño y también había una mesa con dos asientos, junto con una estufa eléctrica pequeña , en la mesa reposaban dos pistolas, una de color blanco y la otra de color negro.

Una vez dentro miraron a Serafall sentada en la cama, Dante y Sona se pusieron en la mesa, los demás se replegaron en la caravana la cual era muy espaciosa

Serafall- bien, cuando empezaron a salir-

Sona-bueno, se podría decir que desde hace varios meses- respondió desviando la mirada

Serafall-Sona, no me mientas- dijo mirándola seria, pero al mismo tiempo con cariño

Dante-hah, después de lo de Limbo City Serafall- respondió Dante

Serafall- desde lo de Limbo City, y cuando me lo contarían- pregunto la Maou un tanto enojada, y mirando mal a Dante, en ese punto todos se preguntaban, "¿porque Serafalll_sama lo detestaba tanto y que era lo de Limbo City?"

Dante- oye, sé que me detestas, y está justificado, es decir, soy uno de los más buscados en Limbo City- dijo asombrando a todos

Rias- momento, entonces, eres un criminal buscado- pregunto con los ojos como platos por la información

Dante- algo así, es, un tanto más complicado- agachando la cabeza

Sona- lo buscan únicamente en Limbo City, pero en esa ciudad no todo es como parece, lo acusan de criminal por cosas que el no hiso, es y no es un criminal- dijo mientras le entregaba algo de apoyo al pelinegro

Kiba- no entiendo a qué se refiere Kaicho- dijo sin comprender como podía ser un criminal sin serlo

Dante- bueno es historia es para otro día, chicos ahora lo importante es- mirando a Serafall y desviando el tema lo cual dejo muchas dudas

Serafall-bien, tienes razón, no puedo impedirles estar juntos, tienen mi permiso- dijo dándoles una sonrisa- pero Dante_chan, So_tan, solo quiero pedirles una cosa- dijo mirándolos a ambos

Dante/Sona-¿cuál?- pregunto la pareja un tanto más alegre

Serafall- no quiero ser tía todavía, entendido- dijo haciendo sonrojar a todas las mujeres, que Isse y Saji empezaran a fantasear, y Dante simplemente sonrió divertido

Sona-¡O….One-sama!- grito roja como semáforo

Dante-tratare, pero no puedo prometer mucho- respondió abrasando a Sona y haciéndola sonrojar aun mas

Serafall-Dante, es en serio- dijo

Dante- y yo también hablo enserio, pero descuida me hare responsable- dijo mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos de su pantalón y tomar uno para ponérselo en la boca, además de poner más roja a Sona

Serafall- te creeré eso de ser responsable, cuando dejes el cigarro y la bebida-mientras miraba como Dante estaba encendiendo el tabaco, para disgusto de las demás chicas, el miro a los chicos y les mostro la cajetilla

Dante-quieren uno- pregunto tranquilo, los chicos miraron la caja curiosos, Ise y Saji estaban por tomar uno pero.

Rias- Ise, no te atrevas a tomar uno de esos, o serás castigado- dijo mirándolo sería lo cual lo acojono y termino retirando la mano

Momo/Ruruko- Gen_chan, ni se te ocurra tomar uno- dijeron sonriéndole, pero esa sonrisa prometía dolor y mucho

Dante- y tú rubio- pregunto al último hombre que no ha dicho nada

Kiba- no gracias, aun no me siento seguro para fumar- respondió amable

En ese momento Sona pudo reaccionar, y al mirar a Dante fumando solo hiso una cosa

Dante-¡oye no me mojes!- Sona lo había empapado apagando el cigarro y después le extendió la mano

Sona- entrégalos- mirándolo seria, todos estaban atentos parecía que para ellos era cosa de cada día, y era entretenido, sobre todo para Serafall, Dante soltó un "pse" y le dio la cajetilla a Sona, solo para después agarrar una botella de tequila y beber directo, Saji y todo el sequito de Sona lo vieron mal, que clase de sujeto era el, era todo lo contrario a su Kaichou

Rias- disculpa Dante_san, tengo una pregunta- dijo un tanto cordial, aunque a ella tampoco le gustara el actuar del chico

Dante- adelante, pregunta- mientras daba otro gran trago a su botella

Rias-como es que Sona y tu empezaron a salir- pregunto muy curiosa, además de que esa era la pregunta de las demás ¿Cómo un delincuente como el saldría con alguien como Kaichou/Sona?

Dante-eso, bueno eso se remonta a hace bastante tiempo,- dijo y miro a su pareja la cual solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza- bien, todo empezó cuando…..-

( **FLASHBACK hace 5 años. En algún departamento en una gran ciudad 9:45 pm)**

" **Dante pov"**

 **Me encontraba acostado en el sofá cubierto de vendas en la mayoría de mi cuerpo, tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido, me había peleado con medio departamento de policías de la ciudad, aunque increíblemente les gane, Salí muy mal herido, la pelea fue porque había golpeado a unos tipos en un bar por tratar de pasarse de listos con una chica, le partí la cara a ambos idiotas, pero no esperaba que llegaran oficiales a los treinta minutos de golpearlos, dos horas después en un callejón ,Sona me encontró y me llevo al departamento en el que ella y su hermana se hospedaban , me vendo lo mejor que pudo, y me recostó en el sofá, al caer cerré los ojos y ella se quedó a mi lado velando mi "sueño", después de varios minutos en silencio, decidí hablar .**

 **\- no lo entiendo- dije con verdadera duda**

 **Sona-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto sin verme, estaba sentada a mi lado con sus brazos sobre mi estómago y su cara escondida en ellos, su vos se escuchaba cansada**

 **-¿Por qué me ayudas?-**

 **Sona- ¿Por qué no debería?-**

 **-sabes porque, soy un criminal, un delincuente, tengo mis manos manchadas en sangre y ya me escape de ocho reformatorios, quien querría ayudarme dime, solo un lunático-**

 **Sona- entonces supongo que lo soy- seguía sin mirarme y con el mismo tono de vos, y eso me empezaba a molestar**

 **-debiste dejarme en ese callejón, estaba mejor allí, tú no tendrías problemas con estarme cuidando-**

 **Sona- no me importa, solo quiero que estés bien- eso me dejo descolocado**

 **\- ¡ya basta de esto, porque mierda no lo entiendes, no necesito ayuda, estoy bien solo, porque carajos sigues haciendo esto, es la misma maldita rutina desde ese día en que las ayude, yo me meto en una pelea termino golpeado tú me encuentras me traes y me curas solo para que en menos de una semana repitamos la misma gillipollez, dime porque carajos haces esto, acaso estas esperando a que baje la guardia para matarme, si es así entonces hazlo de una puta vez!- grite enojado, era verdad desde hace tres meses estuvimos repitiendo la misma rutina cada cuatro días, en ese entonces no confiaba en nadie más que en mí mismo, ya varios habían intentado matarme ganándose mi confianza en esa ciudad, fue entonces que al fin levanto la mirada, y le vi llorando, sus ojos mostraban verdadera tristeza y preocupación, y por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, me alzo la vos**

 **Sona-¡tú eres el que no entiende, porque rayos iba a matarte, entiéndelo de una vez, no voy a apuñalarte por la espalda, no quiero verte de este modo, no me gusta, me duele en el alma verte herido porque…..!- se calló lo último, no tenía valor para acabar la oración, seguía enojado aunque en menor medida, pero eso no impidió que siguiera con el deseo de saber por qué me ayudaba.**

 **\- ¡porque, dime porque mierda haces esto, dame una razón para en verdad creer que no me harás lo que los demás de esta puta ciudad!- lo siguiente no lo había visto venir, Sona se había subido en mi cintura, y sin darme tiempo a replicar, me beso, no era un beso como los que había experimentado antes, no, este era simple, dulce, sin pasión ni lujuria, era un beso que quería decir algo que no había sentido antes, al separarse me dijo algo que no espere tampoco.**

 **Sona- porque te amo idiota- con escuchar eso, la tome de la cintura y la bese, mientras lloraba de alegría, ella no era como los demás, ella fue la primera en tratarme bien, en preocuparse por mí, y algo en mi interior despertó, al separarnos, ella se acurruco en mi pecho.**

 **\- como paso- pregunte sin soltarla**

 **Sona- cuando nos ayudaste, desde ese día te he estado observando, y sé que tú no iniciabas esas peleas, después de la cuarta vez confirme mis sentimientos- respondió**

 **\- sabes que eso se llama acoso- hable bromeando**

 **Sona- lo sé, y no me importa-**

 **-entonces ahora somos- pregunte con duda**

 **Sona- supongo que si-**

 **-tu hermana me va a matar- dije otra broma, aunque está más bien era una premonición, ambos reímos, y esa noche dormimos el uno junto al otro.**

 **(FIN FLASHBACK)**

(Normal pov)

Para este punto todos sin excepción estaban llorando, era algo simplemente bello, además de una nueva perspectiva del pelinegro, pues el sabia sus errores y atrocidades, eso quería decir que no le enorgullecía.

Dante- al día siguiente paso lo inevitable- continuo hablando haciendo que le prestaran atención de nuevo- Serafall nos encontró abrasados a la mañana siguiente, tuve que correr como nunca, pero eso no evito que nos siguiéramos viendo, y cinco años después estamos aquí- Serafall se avergonzó un poco, era verdad, al día siguiente vio a su So_tan abrasada a ese delincuente que siempre terminaba vendado en su sofá, y no le había gustado mucho que digamos

Ise- disculpe Dante_san, puedo preguntarle algo mas- dijo el dragón un poco recuperado

Dante- adelante-

Ise- que le pudieron haber hecho en esa ciudad para no confiar en nadie- justo después de haber acabado la pregunta se arrepintió pues dante puso una mirada melancólica y apretó la botella de alcohol con fuerza, parecían ser malos recuerdos

"cuál, es, tu, nombre… inicien descarga eléctrica… ¡no lo dejen escapar!... terminaras muerto igual que la perra de tu madre mocoso… ¡corre Dante, corre!" era lo que escuchaba Dante al recordar su estadía en Limbo City, llevo su mano al collar de piedra roja en su cuello, el cual no habían notado hace unos momentos.

Serafall- miren que tarde es, chico deben de irse a sus casas y descansar, el lunes le podrán preguntar lo que quieran a Dante en la escuela- Dante salió de su trance

Dante-¿escuela, porque habría yo de ir a la escuela?- pregunto claramente desagradándole la idea, y algunos ya se hacían a la idea de tener un delincuente en clases

Serafall- sip, So_tan se encargara de conseguirte un puesto-

Dante- eso no responde a mi pregunta, y porque he de trabar en ese lugar, estoy bien aquí-

Rias- disculpa, Dante_san, pero no deberías decir estudiar y no trabajar- pregunto la nueva duda, y algo le decía al sequito de Sona que la respuesta iba a ser muy shockeante para ellos

Dante- no, si fuera a su escuela yo trabajaría como profesor, tengo veintitrés- y PUM Saji se desmayó, su Kaichou salía con alguien mayor que ella- además no tengo madera de profe, me gusta la acción y estar en movimiento, además de que lo único que podría enseñar seria educación física o lo que llaman Kendo- eso llamo la atención de Tsubaki, Tsubasa y Tomoe

Serafall- y es por eso que iras, les enseñaras a los chicos a ser más fuertes y a el grupo de So_tan a usar bien las espadas y coordinarse, tal como tú, no creas que he olvidado el cómo usas las armas o si-Ahora si estaban sorprendidos acaso el sabia usar armas y su Maou lo enviaba a entrenarlos, se sentían mal, que podría enseñarles el- So_tan se encargara de conseguir el puesto y no se los pido como hermana o amiga, lo hago como Maou- y fue allí donde Dante no pudo replicar mas

Sona- entendido Maou_sama- aunque algo avergonzada, respondió con un poco de alegría, Dante era fuerte pero no podía con su hermana todavía, había tratado varias veces el que Dante fuera a Kuoh a enseñar ya que su fuerza y habilidad con las espadas era magnifica a su parecer, y ahora con su hermana ordenándoselo, por más que no le gustara debía ir o tendría una pelea muy grande y difícil.

Dante- siiii, yupiii, a enseñar se ha dicho, espero no morir del aburrimiento- dijo con sarcasmo y resignación, era bien sabido por el que una mujer enojada era mala idea y más si era una Maou, así que tendría que trabajar en esa escuela, y el que quería dormir hasta tarde.

Serafall- bien, Rias_chan, chicos, chicas, hora de irnos- termino mientras se levantaba e iba a la puerta, mientras entre Ise y Kiba llevaban a un desmallado Saji, Tsubaki no pudo evitar preguntar.

Tsubaki- no viene Kaicho- mientras la miraba esperando su respuesta

Sona- no Tsubaki me quedare aquí, nos vemos el Lunes- Tsubaki asintió

Rias al escuchar esto, le dio por picar a su amiga un poco

Rias- así que no te veremos hasta el lunes, sabes es muy sospechoso que digas eso y más porque te estas quedando en casa de un hombre- Sona de inmediato se puso como semáforo y empezó a decir incoherencias

Dante- y a mí me da curiosidad lo que le dijiste al castaño cuando iba a tomar el cigarro, acaso le vas al sado- pregunto Dante haciendo que Rias se pusiera roja y saliera corriendo mientras Akeno sonreía divertida mientras la seguía.

Cuando todos se fueron ambos pelinegros se acostaron, mientras estaban abrasados Sona decidió preguntarle cual eran sus preocupaciones, si temía que los de Limbo lo encontrasen.

Dante- no temo a que me encuentren- respondió

Sona- entonces a que le temes-

Dante- a que te encuentren a ti, y que te usen para llegar a mí, temo a que te lastimen- su agarre se hiso más fuerte, mientras que ella correspondía el abrazo, algo sonrojada por sus palabras, no dijeron más, solo cerraron sus ojos entregándose al sueño.

 **(Lunes, academia de Kuoh, salón 3-b, con Sona, Rias, Akeno y Tsubaki)**

En el salón de Sona y Rias la cosa estaba tranquila algunos hablando en grupo, otros leyendo, otros jugando lanzándose papelitos, la campana acababa de sonar más sin embargo el profesor aun no llegaba, las puertas se abrieron y entro un sujeto pelinegro con ropas rockeras, (la foto del fic, solo que con pelo negro) se posiciono frente al pizarrón y bajo la atenta mirada de todos, escribió su nombre para después ir detrás del escritorio, los cuchicheos se escuchaban claramente "será un estudiante nuevo, es lindo, se ve como un delincuente, espero que no se siente a mi lado" era lo que alcanzo a escuchar Dante

Dante- bien, mi nombre es Dante Redgrave, tengo veintitrés y seré su nuevo profesor de educación física- la reacción de los que no estaban enterados no se hiso esperar, todos dieron un enorme "¡NANIII!"- los espero en las canchas- y sin más salió del salón seguido de Sona, Rias y sus Reinas, los demás reaccionaron segundos después saliendo también.

10 minutos después estaban todos frente a las canchas, Dante se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo, frente a él todo el grupo aun sin creer que alguien como él fuese profesor al igual que en todas las ventanas de la escuela se veían a alumnos y profesores mirando al nuevo maestro de fisica.

Dante- de acuerdo daremos diez vueltas a la cancha todos- dijo aburrido y aun con la resaca causada por la borrachera la noche anterior, al verlo a si no falto el primer tonto en cuestionar las cosas.

Alumno- sinceramente no creo que tú seas profesor, estoy seguro que solo eres un delincuente que no sabe nada, que podrías enseñarnos tú, un simple criminal, de seguro adicto y alcohólico- el que había hablado había sido un chico corpulento para su edad y de pelo negro.

Dante- bien, esas tenemos, de acuerdo tu acércate y trata de golpearme- le respondió mirándolo aburrido y quitándose la gabardina, mostrando sus brazos y sonrojado a media escuela.

El chico se acercó confiado, mostraría tener la razón, lanzo un derechazo confiado en que lo noquearía y como bono impresionaría a las Onee_Samas, lo siguiente no lo vio venir, Dante detuvo su puñetazo con la palma y después le hiso una llave obligándolo a arrodillarse gimiendo de dolor, Dante lo soltó mientras lo empujaba.

Dante- de acuerdo, me preguntas que les puedo enseñar, los enseñare a ejercitarse adecuadamente, y al final tendrán casi tanta fuerza como yo, y sin terminar como una masa enorme de músculos, puedo ser su amigo o su enemigo, pero al final del año los hombres tendrán que presumir y las mujeres serán más bellas- eso llamo la atención de todos y más las mujeres, por varios motivos, uno, el nuevo profesor era lindo, dos, dijo que se verían más bellas con sus ejercicios, y tres, quien perdería esa oportunidad- bien como su compañero decidió cuestionar de ese modo ahora todos darán diez vueltas a la cancha en vez de cinco- y entre gemidos de disgusto todos empezaron a correr, Dante miro al norte como si hubiera sentido algo, al no ver nada lo desestimo y siguió con su "trabajo".

 **(Limbo City, al Norte de la ubicación actual de dante, torre de bancos Silver inc.)**

Oficina del presidente ejecutivo y líder la Silver inc., se ve a una sombra sentada en un gran sillón con aspecto al de un trono, las sombras los cubren y lo único que se ve son sus ojos color platino

¿?-Hijo de Sparda, falta poco para encontrarte, y cuando lo haga te aplastare la vil y repugnante cucaracha que eres, en cuanto el cazador te encuentre, no podrás escapar y te pudrirás igual que tus padres-.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que puedo decir creo que hice lo que más adoro hacer y eso es dejar con dudas ewe bueno este es el segundo cap. espero que les guste si es así porfavor dejad ya sean Reviews o en todo caso agregad en favs o follows a si sabré si les gusta :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yyyy cap 2 señores espero que les guste ewe**

 **Disclaimer (que ni recuerdo para que usamos :P) ni DmC ni DxD me petrencasen, son de sus respecticos creadores yo solo los uní para una historia basada para el entretenimiento y no lo hago con ningún fin de lucro, solo busco entretener y mejorar como escritor ewe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING/ADVERTENCIA: este fic puede contener algunos temas referentes a uso de productos nocivos para la salud, ya sea el uso de Drogas o ingesta de Alcohol y temas de adultos en algunos caps. A si como la aparición de sangre y escenas tipo Gore, si eres menor de 18 te suplico que no leas este fic a menos que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad, dado al caso si lo lees no me hago responsable de nada, yo me lavo las manos/ This fic might contain some issues related to use of products harmful to health, either using drugs or alcohol intake and adult themes in some caps. For if, as the appearance of blood and scenes Gore type, if you are under 18 I beg you not read this fic unless it is at your own risk, since the case if you read I am not responsible for anything, I wash my hands.**

Cap 2 concejos, advertencias y fiesta de locos

( **Campo detrás de la escuela de Kuoh, 10:00 pm, una semana después de que Dante se volviera profesor de Kuoh)**

Se encontraban ambas noblezas junto con Dante detrás de la escuela, Dante estaba con una mirada aburrida mientras miraba a Tsubaki, tomoe, tsubasa y Kiba los cuatro en el suelo con algunos golpes y todos con una espada a su lado, estaban entrenando, o más bien recibiendo una paliza

Dante- mal, es que acaso no pueden dar más batalla, sus movimientos son predecibles- hablo aburrido mientras empezaba a encender un cigarro, miro a la reina Sitri y empezó sus observaciones- Tsubaki, tienes que ser más rápida y abrir más tu mete a lo que hará tu enemigo, planeas una estrategia antes de atacar, buena opción, pero eso solo sirve con un solo enemigo y el cual no tiene mucha experiencia con las armas cuerpo a cuerpo, si peleases con más de un enemigo coordinado terminarías perdiendo y muriendo al igual que con un enemigo que ha peleado antes en más batallas, piensa en todas las variables que pasaran, en un segundo, e incluso en pleno combate- la pelinegra solo asintió con las pocas energías que tenía, era verdad necesitaba abrir más su mente a la hora de atacar y pensar en todas las variables que podría hacer su enemigo, Dante miro a las caballeros- Tomoe, Tsubasa, son buenas si pero deben mejorar su coordinación cuando peleen juntas, y también deben mejorar en solitario, cunado luchen ambas deben ser rápidas y fuertes a la hora de luchar, aprovechen sus habilidades, velocidad y fuerza juntas con ustedes son muy poderosas, si una ataca por debajo la otra lo hace por arriba, si atacan por enfrente otra ataca por detrás o los lados, si están solas vuélvanse tan veloces como un rayo en el caso de Tomoe, y en el de Tsubasa se tan fuerte como un toro al atacar e impenetrable como un muro de acero al defender, no pierdan la concentración tampoco, si alguien las insulta en combate no dejen que las afecte, enfríen su cabeza- ambas cerraron sus ojos en resignación y tristeza aunque también algo contentas con los concejos, aun no podían herirlo, pero aun así sus concejos las ayudarían mucho, Dante miro a Kiba- Rubio, en ti no hay muchos problemas, aprovechas tu velocidad, pero tu problema también es tu mente, tu Sacred Gear se basa en la imaginación tú decides donde crear las espadas y cuando, usa eso para derrotar a tu enemigo, si vas de frente y el evade hacia atrás tu debes crear espadas en donde aterrizara, mejora el control de tu Sacred Gear y serás imparable- Kiba asintió, tendría que practicar mucho para logras eso, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo- ahora en donde están la niña y los pervertidos- miro a los lados no encontrando nada, al ver a su derecha vio como Ise le trataba de dar un gancho con el Guantelete, el solo se hiso a un lado dejándolo pasar- atacas de frente pero no has pensado en como atacar, tu eres el pero de todos, dependes de tu Guante únicamente, debes seguir con lo que te enseñe sobre box, y te conseguiremos algo más para tu otra mano y hacer más daño- Ise asintió pero tenía una sonrisa- raro pensé que te deprimirías- en ese momento Ise trato de golpearlo de nuevo haciéndolo retroceder, hasta que en un momento el pelinegro le dio una patada haciendo retroceder al castaño, de la nada algo sujeto la pierna de Dante, era una cuerda negra que lo jalo y derribo en el suelo para después regresar por donde vino mostrando a Saji en unos arbustos, después en el aire apareció Koneko a punto de Darle un puñetazo- eso es coordinación, ustedes entendieron a la perfección- dijo un poco alegre, Koneko estaba por darle el golpe pero Dante giro a un lado se paró sobre sus manos y empezó a dar vueltas con las piernas abiertas haciendo que Koneko retrocediera para no salir Golpeada- bien echo ustedes tres, usaron de carnada al más obvio pero que en sus momentos puede tener más resistencia con sus Boost, para que después el segundo me atara y derribara, dándole a la tercero la oportunidad de golpearme usando esa enorme fuerza monstruosa, ustedes pueden descansar se lo han ganado, aunque Koneko, te lo repito, debes de aceptar aquello que te aterra, no sé de qué se trate pero superar un miedo te vuelve más fuerte, si lo haces serás imparable también- los tres soltaron un suspiro y se tumbaron en el suelo, aunque Koneko estaba algo asustada, como es que él se había dado cuenta, no quería aceptar ese gran temor, no tenía el valor suficiente - bien faltan seis- dijo algo un tanto más alegre de que alguien entendiera lo que les estaba enseñando, no paso mucho para que Momo, Ruruko y Reia atacaran, mientras Ruruko usaba su promoción con la torre y trataba de golpearlo sin piedad dándole tiempo a ambas obispos de cargar con energía mágica unas piedras que estaban es sus manos la suficiente como para que al lanzarlas y golpearan el suelo hicieran una enorme nube de humo dejando a Dante sin visión, después un golpe en su estómago lo tomo por sorpresa, seguido de otras dos piedras en sus piernas haciéndolo arrodillarse para posteriormente recibir un rodillazo, al irse el humo las tres se veían cansadas y algo orgullosas de haberlo golpeado, Dante se levantó como si nada- bien también lo lograron, aunque deben mejorar su resistencia, pueden descansar- dijo haciéndolas desplomarse en el suelo, Dante esperaba a las tres últimas en atacar, una esfera negra venia por su espalda, no era muy potente, pero aun así la evadió cayendo en un círculo mágico de los Sitri el cual o mando a volar en un chorro de agua y posteriormente caer a causa de un rayo el cual con el agua se había hecho más fuerte, Dante se levantó con la gabardina algo chamuscada- eso si dolió, bien eso no lo vi venir, están muy bien coordinadas eso es bueno, aunque Rias, Sona, ustedes son las Reyes son las más fuertes y también las estrategas, sigan pensando en más maneras de guiar bien a sus piezas y lograran esto sin necesidad de muchos movimientos como ahora, estoy seguro de que esto lo planeo Sona, así que Rias debes de mejorar eso y también cuanta fuerza le imbuyes a tu poder de la destrucción- ambas reyes sonrieron, aunque Rias tomo nota de lo que dijo, él había demostrado ser fuerte y haber estado en más combates que ella o su amiga, seguir sus concejos sería muy buena idea- Akeno, bien hecho, pero te diré lo mismo que a la Loli, no sé a qué le temes, pero cuando lo aceptes serás más fuerte de lo que crees, cuando te sientas lista para afrontar tus miedos, será cuando alcances el apogeo de tu poder- Akeno solo asintió algo molesta, no planeaba aceptar su sangre caída, aunque le dijeran lo contrario, Dante miro a los demás, mientras eran curados por una rubia, la había conocido el primer día, al parecer ella no había estado cuando lo conocieron al estar haciendo otro contrario importante- Asia, estas mejorando- le dijo haciéndola sonreír pues empezaba a curar cada vez más rápido y eso sería bueno en combates-terminamos por hoy- Dicho esto Dante empezó a caminar siendo seguido por los demás del concejo estudiantil, mientras recordaba los sucesos de esa semana

Las cosas habían sido tranquilas, claro si con tranquilo te refieres al ser acosado por chicas menores que tú, entrenar a jóvenes que primero se ponen muy chungos bien es tranquilo, el primer día durante la tarde habían ido todos a ese campo por petición del pelinegro para empezar con lo que Serafall había pedido, y lo primero que hiso fue decirles "atáquenme todos juntos, y veremos que mejoramos" a si lo hicieron, el resultado una gran paliza, todos habían sido derrotados, y no le habían hecho un rasguño, eso hirió su orgullo, desde ese día Dante les empezó a pedir que lo atacaran juntos para que en caso de que hubiera un enemigo que necesitara de ambos grupos supieran coordinarse, también dijo que cuando lo lograran empezaría a darles más concejos para pelear en solitario, o únicamente con sus propios grupos, aunque al principio no lo aceptaran del todo, al final decidieron el hacer caso, el por mas ebrio, fumador y fiestero que fuera, era fuerte y mucho, seguir sus entrenamientos era la mejor idea, y más para Rías pues con eso podría zafarse de su compromiso si mostraba que ella y sus piezas eran fuertes y no necesitaba de alguien mas, con suerte conseguía librarse de algún otro modo que incluyera las nuevas enseñanzas adquiridas. Era viernes y eso para Dante significaba una cosa.

Dante- oye Sona, es viernes, ¿nos vamos de fiesta?- le pregunto a la pelinegra, los demás la miraron curiosos, esperando la respuesta

Sona- ¿Por qué no?, quizás y el estrés del trabajo en el concejo y los contratos se me valla de ese modo- respondió desencajando a los demás por varios motivos, uno: era muy tarde para para una fiesta en su opinión, dos: Sona acepto ir de parranda eso era nuevo, y tres ella había admitido estar estresada por su trabajo, aunque Rias vio una gran oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar

Rias- Disculpa Dante, pero podemos unirnos a la fiesta- dijo con esperanza, los demás reaccionario y para ser sinceros esperaban un si pues desde ese día en el que entraron al Bar quería ir otra vez pero esta ocasión para divertirse, Dante la miro y después a Sona buscando que le dijera algo, ella solo encogió los hombros

Dante- en tanto no me meta en problemas no veo porque no, además creo que se lo ganaron, al fin se coordinan más y varios me lograron conectar uno o dos ataques- respondió mientras Rias sonreía al igual que los demás- nos vemos en una hora en "el caído"- finalizo mientras caminaba con Sona a su lado, los demás se fueron a preparar, alegres de poder ir.

.

.

.

.

.

(11:00 pm, frente al bar "el caído") watch?v= CKkV8Y _BAf8 para ambientar :3

Estaban todos dentro del bar admirándolo mejor que la última vez, se veía único, la pista de baile era cuadriculada y brillaba en varias luces diferentes al compás de la música, en la izquierda había una enorme barra con bebidas siendo servidas por varios barman, en la derecha varias mesas con asientos acolchados, en la pared había mesas pegadas y de asientos había sillones de fieltro blancos los cuales cambiaban de color con las luces que les caían encima de vez en vez, arriba había una zona V.I.P en la cual había más lujos al parecer, además de que el Bar contaba con muchas estatuas de ángeles de alas negras y demonios con sus alas extendidas y del techo caían algunas plumas de varios colores asemejando el caer de un ángel, como habían entrado después de que Dante golpeara al portero la última vez, simple, al parecer el pelinegro era cliente frecuente y el portero se quiso pasar de listo negándole la entrada a menos que le pagara una cuota, por eso Dante lo había noqueado.

Dante-¡diviértanse, la casa invitara lo que quieran, solo muestren esto!- les dijo mientras les daba unas tarjetas de color Ónix con el logo del bar en color cromo, las tomaron y se desplegaron en grupos de tres o parejas en algunos casos como Kiba y Tsubaki que fueron a la pista de baile, o Rias y Sona junto con Akeno que buscaron una mesa.

Dante fue a la barra pidió una bebida, unos segundos después alguien se sentó a su lado, era un peliblanco con gabardina negra combinada con azul, además tenía un bastón muy curioso.

Dante- ¡¿qué mierda quieres?!- pregunto enojado con el sujeto

¿?- ¡vengo a advertirte, "ellos" te siguen buscando, ten cuidado, y no hagas nada imprudente, hace unos días te salve el pellejo de uno de un Tirano camuflado, le saque información y dice que un Cazador viene a la ciudad, te deje salir de "la orden" porque era lo que deseabas, y lo respeto, pero si él te encuentra, no te quedara de otra que volver hermano!- respondió el peliblanco dejando a Dante algo con que pensar, debía cuidar sus pasos más que nunca por el momento, al menos hasta que el Cazador se fuera a otra ciudad

Dante- ¡y que si me encuentra, tú y tu orden vendrán a ayudarme acaso Vergil!-

Vergil- ¡de ser el caso sí, no podemos dejar a una de nuestras espadas morir!- respondió el ahora nombrado como vergil

Dante-¡entonces si están aquí, si saben el cómo se maneja este lugar cierto hermano!- Dante esperaba que si pues no necesitaba de que su novia y su hermano pelearan por el territorio

Vergil- ¡así es, y no te preocupes, no atacaremos a tu pareja o amigos, nos mantendremos como siempre al margen y desde las sombras no nos van ni a notar!- respondió aliviando al pelinegro

Dante-¡de acuerdo, gracias por la información hermano!- respondió sin mirarlo, el peliblanco solo asintió para después irse del lugar.

Justo después de que el peliblanco se fuera llego Sona para informarle de donde se sentarían, él la siguió topándose con varios vasos de bebidas y botellas de alcohol, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, estos chicos iban en serio, no podía esperar a ver sus caras a la mañana siguiente, aun a si debía de tener un poco de moral.

Dante- ¡sé que les dije que lo que quisieran pero, ¿están seguros de beber esto a su edad, es decir no es su primera vez verdad?!- pregunto curioso pues se veía que algunos dudaban mientras que otros como Rias o Akeno tenían una gran sonrisa

Rias- ¡descuida, ya he bebido de los licores de mi hermano y Akeno también, además dijiste que es una fiesta no!- respondió mientras sujetaba su vaso y bebía de el al igual que su Reina después de eso los demás tomaron un vaso y bebieron.

Las escenas estaban fragmentadas, por un lado se veía a Ise, Rias y Akeno bailando de manera muy provocativa, Dante y Sona bailando de igual manera, por otro lado se veía a ¿Kiba y Tsubaki besándose?, por otro lado se veía a ¿Saji, Ruruko y Momo, repartiéndose de besos?, en la mesa estaban Asia, dormida junto con Tsubasa, Tomoe y Koneko cuidándola, sin duda ya muchos estaban ebrios.

varias horas después todos salieron del bar y usando un circulo todos aparecieron en el club de ocultismo, y buscaron donde recostarse, algunos más apartados que otros, como el caballero Gremori con la Reina Sitri los cuales entraron por una puerta y cerraron, Saji y las chicas se recostaron en el sofá, Rias e Ise terminaron desplomados ambos abrasados en la silla de la Gremori, Akeno se acostó en el escritorio de su Rey, Koneko se acostó en la mesa donde normalmente pone sus dulces, Tomoe y Tsubasa dejaron a Asia en el sillón individual y se acostaron en el otro sofá, Dante y Sona, se metieron en otro cuarto y se acostaron en una cama que había allí, sin duda nadie olvidaría esa noche.

 **(Kuoh, club de ocultismo 11:49 AM)**

Los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara a cierto castaño el cual con pereza y dolor en su cabeza (ja hice una rima sin estima y yo no sé rimar o rapear, chúpate esa Killer bee jajaja XD)lo primero que noto al despertares que tenía a Buchou abrasada a él y viceversa recordando la noche anterior, sonrió alegre, había progresado con su amada Buchou, después vio que Fukubuchou estaba en el escritorio también empezándose a despertar de mala gana, lo que dijo le saco una risa ligera.

Akeno- que alguien apague el sol, no me quero levantar- sin duda ella estaba igual que el con el dolor de cabeza del carajo, ahora entendía porque Dante siempre tenía mala cara los lunes.

El siguiente en despertar fue Saji, que al verse abrasado de Ruruko y Momo empezó a recordar la noche anterior, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa pues la cabeza le daba tumbos como mil infiernos, hace tanto que no se emborrachaba.

Después Rias , Momo y Ruruko empezaron a despertar, recordando felices pues recordaban todo, aunque también estaban con la cabeza como si les dieran de tamborazos se levantaron con cuidado y algunos agarrando sus cabezas, (S: ya dijimos mucho la palabra cabeza, tanto que ahora pienso en ponerme de cabeza en la mesa) mientras masajeaban sus sienes, después Akeno se movió en el escritorio pero al hacerlo.

Akeno- ¡KYA!- callo del escritorio azotando con el suelo, los demás no pudieron evitar reír, Koneko al tener oídos sensibles, las risas se escuchaban como taladros neumáticos mal cuidados perforando una lámina de metal, tomo lo primero que encontró y lo lanzo a ver a quien le caía, curiosamente le callo a Ise en la frente, los demás se callaron y vieron a Koneko la cual se levantaba de mala gana.

Koneko- no dejan dormir- dijo con su vos monótona aunque se escuchaba como si tuviera la garganta un poco seca, después despertaron Tomoe y Tsubasa, las cuales inmediatamente buscaron algo de beber, sentían sus bocas secas y querían algo para reidratarse, en ese momento Momo se dio cuenta de algo-

Momo- y Kaichou y FukuKaichou donde estan- pregunto, Ise noto la falta de otras dos personas también

Ise- oigan tampoco estan Date y Kiba- los demás al no verlos los empezaron a buscar, en el edificio, no paso mucho para que después escucharan la vos de Tsubaki en una habitación, se aceraron, pero antes de abrirla.

Tsubaki- ¡AHHNMMmm!- un gemido, no de disgusto, no era más bien de placer, las chicas se sonrojaron con fuerza, la duda era con quien estaba, no paso mucho cuando- ¡Kiba, mas fuerte!- y con un grito de la chica se supo con quién estaba, nadie dijo nada, se apartaron de la puerta dejándolos con sus cosas, miraron la otra puerta fuertemente sonrojados, jamás se esperaron que Kiba y Tsubaki terminarían de ese modo.

La otra puerta se abrió mostrando a Dante, con únicamente sus pantalones y botas, Sona salió después con el abrigo de Dante puesto y con la cremallera subida quedando el abrigo a forma de vestido

Dante- uhhh quien más tiene resaca- todos levantaron las manos, Dante solo asintió y se puso la camisa para después salir del lugar a buscar algo, Sona miro como todos estaban sonrojados y también noto que faltaban el caballero de Rias y su Reina, iba a preguntar por su paradero pero un gemido de gusto de los mencionados le dijo en donde estaban, mejor no dijo nada es había sido una noche de locos, pero para ser sincera se había divertido, Dante entro de nuevo y le dio todos una pastilla para la cabeza y una lata de café negro.

Dante- tómenlos, les aliviara un poco el dolor- los demás hicieron lo pedido, segundos después la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban Kiba y tusbaki se abrió dejando ver a los mencionados, Kiba se veía más relajado de lo normal y Tubaki iba con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y un aura de alegría, Dante conecto los puntos y decidió bromearlos un poco- valla el rubiales ya no es inocente, y miren quien le quito la inocencia nada más y nada menos que la seria Fukukaichou, valla crecen tan rápido- dijo sonrojando a los mencionados y reír un poco a los demás, sip una noche de locos pero había sido una buena noche.

 **(En el mar a varias semanas de Kuoh)**

Se puede ver en el mar el como una cabeza de una especie de mono gigante sobresale nadando en dirección de Kuoh, había conseguido información sobre el sujeto que buscaba gracias a un hombre de diez alas negras que quería ayuda para crear una guerra, en pocas semanas estaría en Kuoh, y verificaría si el hijo de Sparda estaba en ese lugar, sonrió con malicia, si mataba al chico, seria recompensado de manera increíble, no podía evitar sonreír alegremente por eso, sin más apresuro el paso para llegar a Kuoh.

Pronto el Limbo y el pasado del Sparda regresaría a él y tendría que combatirlo quiera o no.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yyy que tal merece reviews, favs, follows o una andada de balas incendiarias, bueno espero que les haya gustado y si ven errores en la ortografía espero que me los hagan saber porque eso me ayuda a mejorar como escritor por cierto la S es de un Oc mío que esta descrito en otro fic solo diré que dará joda de vez en vez aunque no siempre, bueno además también responderé al review de diego uzumaki uchiha me gusta tu opinión si quieres más fics como este pásate por mi perfil ewe y sobre los poderes de Dante tendrá los del juego además de unos cuantos extra que se me ocurrieron, y si sigue siendo un Nefilim ewe bueno sin más pitara versión desvelada se despide, byeeee ewe./**


	4. Chapter 4

Yyyy cap 3 señores y señoritas porque uno nunca sabe ewe bueno ya vamos a lo que vinimos :D

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer (que ni recuerdo para que usamos :P) ni DmC ni DxD me petrencasen, son de sus respecticos creadores yo solo los uní para una historia basada para el entretenimiento y no lo hago con ningún fin de lucro, solo busco entretener y mejorar como escritor ewe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING/ADVERTENCIA: este fic puede contener algunos temas referentes a uso de productos nocivos para la salud, ya sea el uso de Drogas o ingesta de Alcohol y temas de adultos en algunos caps. A si como la aparición de sangre y escenas tipo Gore, si eres menor de 18 te suplico que no leas este fic a menos que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad, dado al caso si lo lees no me hago responsable de nada, yo me lavo las manos/ This fic might contain some issues related to use of products harmful to health, either using drugs or alcohol intake and adult themes in some caps. For if, as the appearance of blood and scenes Gore type, if you are under 18 I beg you not read this fic unless it is at your own risk, since the case if you read I am not responsible for anything, I wash my hands.**

.

.

.

.

Cap. 3 revelación y enfrentando el Pasado

( **Kuoh, 12:00 pm, club de lo oculto, sábado)**

Se encontraban todos riendo alegremente o bueno casi todos, Kiba y Tsubaki estaban más rojos que un tomate maduro, casi dejaban a uno en vergüenza, ¿la causa?, simple las bromas de Dante sobre su recién descubierta "intimidad", la verdad no esperaban que los demás ya estuvieran despiertos, eso era mala suerte, lo único que querían en ese momento era que algo pasara para desviar el tema, y paso, pero hubieran preferido otra cosa.

Un circulo de transporte apareció en el club, era el de la familia Phoenex, algo que a casi todos les pareció desagradar, Ise, Asia y Dante no sabían que hacia ese sello allí, pero a Dante le dio mala espina, cuanta razón tuvo, del circulo apareció un hombre rubio con cara y atuendos de Gigolo, además de que parecía ser un presumido de mierda a palabras de Dante, ese hombre era Raiser Phoenex, tercer hijo de la casa Phoenex.

Raizer- oh como odio el aire humano, hace que mi fuego carezca de poder y presencia, es simplemente repugnante- dijo con asco al haber ido al mundo humano, Dante al escucharlo decidió dar uno de sus comentarios

Dante- pues si no te gusta deberías de ponerte una burbuja de aire infernal oh gran miembro de la realeza, mira que honor estar en la presencia deeee, ¿que eres tu acaso eres uno de esos que se venden por dos centavos la hora?, no no no , espera ya sé que eres, eres uno de esos chicos ricos de papi que se creen la gran cosa y gastan su dinero como si fuera profesión verdad- dijo con tono jocoso, al Phoenex no le gusto el comentario y le desagrado más al ver como todos trataban de contener una risa, estaba enojado, y mucho.

Raizer- ¿Quién mierda te crees para hablarme así?, miserable imbécil- pregunto cabreadísimo, eso lo notaron los demás, pero a Ise, Saji y Kiba les dio igual y empezaron a carcajearse como nunca, Raiser los miro enojado y después miro a Rias y Sona- Rias querida, señorita Sitri calmen a sus siervos antes de que los calcine- espeto enojado ambas aun con unas pequeñas sonrisas miraron a sus siervos los cuales al sentir la mirada de sus amas se silenciaron de momento, pero Dante seguía riendo- y tu porque no te callas mierda, acaso no sabes respetar a tu ama- dijo enojado- señorita Sitri calme a este imbécil estoy seguro que es de su propiedad- Sona lo miro tranquila

Sona- lo siento pero a él yo no lo mando, se manda el solo, además porque lo has vinculado con mi nobleza él no tiene ninguna pieza mía- respondió y pregunto la heredera Sitri

Raizer- porque tienen la esencia del otro en ambos y solo hay dos maneras de que eso pase, no me digas que este simple humano es- pregunto sorprendido

Dante- bueno si, tenemos la esencia del otro, somos pareja y anoche hubo fiesta, una cosa llevo a la otra, aunque no creo que lo entiendas, después de todo, dicen que los presumidos son así por ciertas circunstancias con las chicas- dijo moviendo el meñique, lo cual saco más risas de los chicos y unas cuantas risas simuladas de las chicas- ahora si me disculpan quiero dormir, la resaca aún no se me pasa- termino de hablar mientras se acostaba en uno de los sofás

Raizer- maldito humano, quien te crees que eres, es que acaso no sabes quién soy, yo soy- Raizer Phoenex, yo soy- no termino porque el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

Dante- ¡eres un gillipollas, eso es lo que eres!- y otra risa de los demás, Raizer estaba rojo de furia- ahora si no te importa, arregla tus asuntos que los chicos deben entrenar y yo quiero dormir- termino Dante para después empezar a roncar.

Raizer- asqueroso humano, la casa Sitri debe de haber caído demasiado bajo como para dejar a su heredera con un humano irrespetuoso cualquiera- insulto enojando al concejo estudiantil.

Saji- irrespetuoso talvez, pero pelea como el mismísimo demonio, creo que su fuerza sería suficiente para pelearle a un clase alta o talvez cortar a un Maou_sama, además es más divertido pasarla de fiesta con el que estar teniendo que escuchar a un presumido- ataco Saji sorprendido a los demás aunque Raizer se molestaba más le apareció la duda, ¿ese humano más fuerte que un clase alta? Que estupidez

Raizer- dejare pasar tu blasfemia, clase baja, ahora a lo que vine, mi querida Rias, he venido para llevarte a completar nuestro compromiso- dijo helando a Ise, y asiendo gemir de enojo a los demás.

Rias- Raizer te lo diré de nuevo, no me casare contigo, es más, preferiría casarme con un sapo arrugado y que tenga verrugas, que casarme con tu persona, el sapo parece más atractivo a mi parecer- respondió asombrando a los demás, donde estaba la Rias refinada y educada, parecía que Dante le pego su actitud rebelde, pero que más daba, se empezaron a reír también.

Raize- como te atreves Rias, somos demonios de clase alta, en nosotros recae la responsabilidad de mantener la sangre demoniaca completamente pura y evitar que se extinga- contesto enojado

Rias- pues que la sangre pura se valla al carajo, no me casare si no es por amor entendiste- y fue donde Raiser se quedó escéptico, ese humano asqueroso era el culpable de la actitud de Rias, y pagaría por eso

Raizer- ya veo, este asqueroso humano te ha dado ideas erróneas, pero descuida lo matare y a si tu entraras en razón- dijo molesto y prendiendo su mano en fuego, los demás excepto Sona se asustaron, Raizer planeaba atacar a Dante, pero todo intento de atacar al pelinegro por parte del rubio se vio interrumpido por una estaca de hielo y una estaca negra, ambas en su cuello, el Phenex estaba aterrado, conocía esos poderes, al mirar atrás vio con horror a ambos Maous, Serafall y Zirches.

Serafall- Raizer_chan te pido por favor que dejes de tratar de atacar a mi cuñado quieres- dijo con una sonrisa dulce la cual le daba mala espina al rubio

Zirches- vengo a ver a mi hermanita, y a verificar que lo que dice Serafall sea cierto y te encuentro apunto de atacar a un ser de una especia casi extinta, como debería de tomar eso Raizer- dijo el Maou carmesí asiendo que casi todos pusieran sus ojos como platos, ¿Dante de una especie casi extinta? Como era eso posible

Raizer-Zirches_sama, de que está hablando, ese sujeto es un simple humano que ha corrompido a RIas, su destino debe ser la muerte- respondió enojado

Zirches- Raizer_kun, porfavor concéntrate en sentir la escénica de ese "humano" como tú le dices- contesto haciendo que Raizer y los demás se concentraran en la presencia de Dante, al hacerlo se quedaron de piedra, y recordaron el primer día que lo vieron y lo que dijo Koneko al verlo por primera vez

Raizer- es… imposible…. Sagrado y demoniaco no pueden congeniar de ese modo en un ser vivo sin destruirlo- dijo escéptico de lo sentido, Dante tenia energía sacra y demoniaca en su cuerpo, no, más bien en su venas

Serafall- ahora lo entiendes Raizer_chan, estuviste a punto de atacar a una rasa extraña y muy poderosa, si lo atacabas él no te hubiera simplemente golpeado- dijo Serafall helándole la sangre al heredero de Phoenix- él te habría matado, ahora retira tu ataque, antes de que el despierte-

Raizer- pero que mierda es el, si esas dos energías congenian debería ser exterminado, la sangre de Demonio no debe de estar con la asquerosa sangre de ángel- dijo más enojado, ese tipo no podía ser existente a su parecer

Zirches- Raizer, no lo diré de nuevo, retira tu ataque o te enviare a encarcelar por tratar de atacar al último Nephelinm- eso aclaro las dudas de todos, Dante era de una raza que se creía leyenda.

Dante decidió despertar en ese momento

Dante- por un carajo, no tenías que decir eso hombre, sabes cuantos problemas causa el que alguien hable de mi especie- comento enojado el pelinegro además de confirmar que era un Nephelinm, nadie dijo nada- que se van a quedar callados o van a lanzar las preguntas ya, o primero arreglamos el asunto de este idiota queriendo pasarse de listo con Rias – eso hiso que el ambiente se aligerara un poco, ambos Maou miraron al Phenex.

Zirches- dado este inconveniente me empiezo a preguntar si el acuerdo de matrimonio entre tú y mi hermana fue buena idea- hablo helando al rubio y haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja- muy bien, dado los hechos, dejare que Rias Luche por romper el acuerdo, harán un Rating game, con eso se decidirá si hacer el matrimonio o no- dijo asombrando a los demás, Raizer sonrió confiado y chasqueo sus dedos, al instante aparecieron un grupo de quince mujeres hermosas, todas detrás del Phoenix

Raizer- me parece perfecto, aunque creo que Rias estará en una gran desventaja después de todo ya tengo a mi nobleza completa- hablo arrogantemente, pero la alegría y la arrogancia no le duro mucho

Dante- mierda Koneko ponte detrás de mi este tipo además de presumido es pedófilo, rápido antes de que se quiera pasar de listo y trate de robar tu inocencia- dijo poniendo a la peli platino detrás de él, mientras que ella sorprendentemente le seguía el juego haciendo reír a los demás y enojando al Phoenix y su grupo

Raizer- infeliz, si ambos Maous no estuvieran de tu lado, no serias tan valiente- contesto molesto por la "bromita" del pelinegro

Dante- oh venga, yo no necesito que me cuiden, es más si quieres salimos afuera y lo arreglamos como hombres, a menos que no lo seas porque empiezo a dudar sabes- volvió a bromear, en este punto una de las siervas de Raizer no lo resistió más y se lanzó a atacar al impertinente como ella lo veía

Mira- maldito imbécil te enseñare algo de respeto- grito enojada

Raizer- ¡MIRA DETENTE!- Raizer seria presumido y ególatra pero hasta él había leído las leyendas de los Nephelinm

Todo había sido demasiado rápido, Mira trato de golpear a Dante con su Bo pero Dante de la nada había sacado una extraña espada y empezó a golpear con la punta de la misma como si fuera un aguijón a la peli azul lo único que se escuchaba era el aire ser cortado rápidamente Mira y los demás solo veían la mano y la espada de Dante como un borrón de color plata con negro a causa del guante en la mano del pelinegro, su brazo se movía tan rápido que no se veía al final del ataque el ultimo "aguijonazo" fue más fuerte que los demás enviando a Mira por dónde vino, cuando cayó al suelo se vio que su ropa estaba echa harapos literalmente y su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes algunos simples y otros muy profundos, todos los espadachines en la habitación habían echo una nota de tratar de recrear ese ataque después, aunque se veía increíblemente difícil pues sus ojos preparados para el combate de espadas habían contado unos cien aguijonazos, sin embargo los de los grupos Gremori y Sitri ya planeaban pedirle a Dante que se los enseñara, el lugar estaba en un increíble silencio, todo había sido demasiado rápido .

Dante- y es por eso chicos, que no deben subestimar a su oponente y siempre deben de tener la mente fría, entendieron- Dante aprovecho eso para una "mini lección" para sus "alumnos" los cuales salieron de su sorpresa para después asentir mientras los espadachines solo aplaudían mientras hacían "ohhhhhh" completamente asombrados, Zirches miraba a Serafal con una enorme sonrisa de alegría mientras señalaba a dante una y otra vez con sus manos abiertas casi diciendo "lo viste, lo viste verdad", mientras que Serafall solo lo miraba con una sonrisa de "te lo dije".

Raizer- como es posible, ni siquiera lo vi sacar la espada- dijo asombrado y asustado, aunque agradecía que no lo hayan unido a la nobleza de Rias, Zirches salió de su alegría para regresar al asunto importante

Zirches- bueno con lo ya dicho y visto, se les darán diez días a Rias para entrenar a su grupo y que Raizer cure a su peón porque se ve que estará en cama varios días – hablo sin quitar esa sonrisa de un niño en dulcería, ohhh cuando Ajuka se entere de que encontraron a un Nephelinm puro vivo se pondría como un maniático, la rasa había sido atacada y llevada a la extinción por sus antecesores a causa del miedo que les tenían, pero ellos no cometerían el mismo error, no, ellos harían que esa gran rasa siguiera viva, si enmendarían ese espantoso error, aunque Ajuka lo que querría seria investigarlo, bueno un paso a la ves .

Rias y Raizer asintieron a las palabras de Maou, el Phenex y su grupo se retiraron, mientras tanto el Maou carmesí miraba al pelinegro alegremente, se calmó y se acercó seriamente los demás lo vieron como una señal de que lo iba reprender, mas no se esperaban que el Maou sacara una cámara y dijera

Zirches- me permites una foto- sonriente y asiendo que todos excepto Dante se fueran de espaldas.

Rias-¡Oni_sama no nos asustes así!- grito enojada de haberla asustado al creer que lo reprendería

Zirches- oye no te enojes Rias, es normal que cualquier líder de las facciones haga esto, después de todo es un Nephilinm, ¡un Nephilinm! Sabías que su rasa se suponía extinta, una foto con uno vivo es muy valiosa en cualquiera de las tres facciones- los demás se quedaron con la cara diciendo "¿enserio?"- que pasa, es verdad-

Rias- bueno pues, es algo extraño sabes Onii_sama, después de todo tenemos como unas quince de la fiesta de anoche y Sona tiene varias en cuadros desde hace cinco años creo- Zircehes abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y miro a todos en la sala los cuales solo le asentían, aunque Sona estaba roja cual semáforo de nuevo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Zirches-Serafall, ¿porque no me dijiste que tu hermana menor estaba con un Nephelimn desde hace cinco años?- pregunto molesto con su colega y amiga

Serafall- siendo sinceros ni yo sabía, lo mantuvieron en secreto y la primera vez que lo conocí no presentaba sus energías sacro-demoniacas – respondió levantando las manos limpiándose de cualquier culpa

Zirches- vale, dejemos eso de lado- contesto ya calmado para después mirar al pelinegro- dime puedo hacerte unas preguntas- dijo esperando una afirmación pero.

Dante-Zzzzzzz- Dante se había vuelto a dormir sacando un gotón a los demás bueno a Sona le saco una pequeña sonrisa.

Serafall- ni te molestes Zirches_chan, se crio en las calles, le da igual en presencia de quien este, ya sea o una persona común o un rey demonio, es simplemente desesperante a veces- le comento aburrida- mejor platica con tu hermana y los demás en lo que despierta, seguro que esta de resaca y a si ni quien lo levante- termino dejando al Rey carmesí completamente blanco, el miro a Sona con cara de "tu hermana me miente cierto", ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin más Zirches suspiro y miro a su hermana, la cual curiosamente tenía la cara que él ponía cuando se iba de fiesta de joven, pero ella no pudo entrar a un bar para estar en una fiesta ¿verdad?- por cierto So_tan, porque tienes puesto el abrigo de Dante como si fuera un vestido, no me habrán echo tía ¿verdad?- pregunto molesta y haciendo a Sona desmayarse de la vergüenza, ohhhh la plática que se acercaba.

 **(Dos horas después)**

Ambos Maou estaban sorprendidos con los avances que habían dado todos con los entrenamientos del pelinegro, además, al parecer no sabían que era un Nephilinm, bueno Sona lo sabía y cuando desperto preguntaron porque no les había dicho ella respondió, "a él no le gusta hablar de eso", siguieron charlando descubriendo que más les había enseñado Dante, aunque al parecer, aun no les enseñaba el cómo peleaba, pero con los concejos de esa semana habían mejorado a grandes pasos, Serafall estaba feliz, lo único que faltaba era hacer a Dante dejar el alcohol y el cigarro y sería perfecto para presentarlo ante sus padres como el novio de So_tan, en ese momento Dante despertó, estirándose y timando lo primero que encontró para beber, lo cual era una botella de Vino, dándole un enorme trago se levantó, Zirches lo veía con una sonrisa, si, sería un gran compañero de bebidas definitivamente. Serafall suspiro, quitarle esas costumbres sería un gran camino, el pelinegro miro a ambos Maous.

Dante- bieeen, ¿porque siento que estoy en problemas?- pregunto invocando su espada, al hacerlo, los que estaban detrás de él notaron que la espada salía después de que un tatuaje en la espalda de Dante brillara.

Zirches- tranquilo, no estás en problemas, solo quiero que me respondas unas preguntas- hablo con un tono tranquilo y relajado, Dante asintió y dijo que solo respondería siempre y cuando no fuera algo personal.

Serafall solo lo miro mal, seguía un tanto enojada al descubrir que su So_tan y el pasaban la noche juntos de vez en vez, ella todavía no quería ser tía, talvez en unos años más, pero por ahora no, Dante supo de inmediato porque la mirada y la tranquilizo con las siguientes palabras.

Dante- relájate Serafall, mi "especie" tiene el talento de decidir si preñar o no a alguien- esas palabras la dejaron con cara de "no es cierto" y Sirches lo miraba curioso, más y más preguntas sobre esa extraña especie aparecían en su mente, pero la más importante era

Zirches- disculpa pero, ¿es cierto que tu especie podía viajar entre mundos?- la pregunta era la gran interrogante que tenían todas las especies que sabían que los Nephilinm existieron, pero no había podido ser respondida por las circunstancias que se dieron.

Dante- según se, sí, pero bueno, yo solo se atravesar espacios en pequeñas cantidades, como una evasión ninja- esa respuesta hiso a Zirches más feliz si era posible y a los demás deprimirse un poco, si podía hacer eso y no podían obligarlo a usarlo, entonces les faltaba mucho para ser casi tan fuertes como él.

Zirches- bien, segunda pregunta- Dante esperaba que diría, sinceramente no le importaba hablar sobre lo que era salvo si se trataba de algo personal- hay más como tú-

Dante- eso es privado- Zirches se deprimió, pero comprendía por qué no lo diría, habían sido cazados cual animales, que les aseguraba que no volvería a pasar, el día se fue entre preguntas las cuales abecés eran respondidas y otras simplemente evadidas, al final se le había pedido de favor a Dante que entrenara al sequito de Rias para poder pelear adecuadamente, y así lo hiso durante Diez días entreno a ambos sequitos como un negrero, a Ise le había conseguido un bóxer (una nudillera) con picos para su otra mano, a Kiba lo había logrado ayudar a concentrarse en la invocación de espadas, a Koneko también le había enseñado a dar puñetazos más duros y rápidos, a Akeno le había enseñado a como atacar de sorpresa y a usar rayos en sus manos como un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, idea que le había salido de la nada al tener una descarga eléctrica de la misma en uno de sus brazos y a Rias ella había estudiado pos su cuenta a ser mejor en las estrategias, con ella entreno su concentración de poder hasta el punto en que podía lanzar una bala literalmente de energía de la destrucción. Aunque el grupo Gremori nunca supo cómo había entrenado al Sitri, al parecer los había enseñado de manera distinta, llego el día del Rating game, las cosas fueron inesperadas para el Phoenix, Rias había planeado ya unas seis estrategias diferentes, ya había perdido a seis piezas, dos peones, a sus dos caballeros, una torre y su reina, mientras que Rias tenía a su pequeño grupo completo, el cómo había pasado simple

Koneko e Ise acabaron con los peones y la Torre, Ise había vencido a ambas con movimientos de Boxeo e insinuaciones sexuales para desconcentrarlas, mientras que Koneko había usado su fuerza y entorno, junto con los movimientos aprendidos los últimos días, Kiba había derrotado a ambos caballeros usando su habilidad para ponerles trampas a ambas, logrando derrotarlas cuando estas evadieron una imitación del ataque de Dante pero con dos espadas, al retroceder detrás de ellas aparecieron cientos de espadas desde el suelo, empalándolas y venciéndolas, y Akeno había derrotado a la Reina usando un rayo por sorpresa, para después atacar con rayos en sus manos, la otra Reina no lo había visto venir y para cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, estaban en una especie de empate cuando paso, la zona del juego se había hecho más terrorífica, un líquido negro apareció de la nada en varias partes, además el mismo se movía hacia arriba, todas las estructuras se hicieron pedazos como si hubiese un derrumbe pero en vez de caer al suelo, se quedaban en el aire, el suelo se partió también además de separarse en varias secciones y flotar con la gente en el aun, al ver en las grietas notaron un enorme vacío del cual se notaba que si caías no saldrías de nuevo, nadie entendía nada, Dante y Sona estaban sin habla, ellos conocían ese lugar, era el Limbo, la duda era, ¿quién?, no pudieron seguir pensando cuando vieron aparecer a varios residentes del Limbo, eran ocho Estigios inferiores, cuatro Estigios comunes, cuatro Bathos, dos Pathos, un Devastador, un Caballero del infierno y para rematar un Tirano, pero lo más preocupante era que detrás de todos ellos estaba un enorme y sonriente cazador.

En el inframundo, todos los que veían el Rating game se habían quedado de piedra, esos demonios no se veían desde la guerra, inmediatamente Zirches cancelo el juego, pero el problema vino cuando se dieron cuenta de que no los podían sacar de allí, estaban prácticamente solos, mientras tanto, Dante estaba con una cara de furia, sus recuerdos de Limbo City habían venido hasta aquí, Sona lo miraba con tristeza, que ellos estuvieran allí solo significaría una cosa, Dante volvería a estar herido como antaño y eso no le gustaba, los demás miembros del concejo buscaban un modo de entrar a ayudar, pero no podían, Dante se levantó e invoco su espada llamando la atención de los demás, Sona soltó una lagrima de tristeza, Dante sin más se transportó con una especie de humo azul claro, el cual los hiso voltear en desagrado.

Rias y Raizer estaban contra las cuerdas, cada vez que derribaban a una de esas cosas se volvían a levantar, y lo más difícil era aquel enorme golem blindado y el enorme "gorila" porque eso parecía, sin contar al de la sierra eléctrica, estaban ambos grupos heridos ese monstruos con cierra se acercó a Koneko la cual no pudo reaccionar, estaba a punto de ser triturada y lo único que podían hacer los demás era gritar su nombre en desesperación, cerro sus ojos con miedo, estaba por morir, el sonido de la sierra chocando con algo la hiso abrir sus ojos solo para ver a Dante deteniéndolo con sus espada, el enorme Mono sonrió con locura, lo había encontrado, había encontrado al hijo de Sparda, ahora solo restaba matarlo y obtendría su recompensa.

Dante- hijos de puta, quien mierdas los invito eh cabrones- su enojo era palpable, el cazador lo miro y hablo por primera vez desde que apareció

Cazador- DAaaanNNTtteeEEE- su vos se escuchaba horrible, casi como si fuese la de un Renegado.

Dante empujo al Devastador y transformo su espada en un hacha monstruosamente enorme, golpeo el suelo con fuerza y desde donde el hacha golpeo una energía demoniaca salió derecho a donde apuntaba Dante, la energía levanto al Devastador, Dante convirtió una vez más el arma a otra, siendo esta vez un gancho azul que desprendía energía sacra, engancho al demonio y el pelinegro fue arrastrado hacia el aire en dirección del mismo Demonio enganchado, una vez cerca, el gancho se volvió una Oz con la misma energía sacra, Dante giro en el aire y entre gritos de furia conecto varios cortes, el arma cambio a su forma de espada y conecto más golpes acribillando al Demonio para finalmente convertirse en el hacha de nuevo y con un enorme ataque descendiente conectado en el Devastador lo empujo al suelo, al llegar ambos el Devastador fue partido en dos salpicando un caudal enorme de sangre, los Demonios Gremory y Phoenix estaban estáticos, Dante había aparecido de la nada y haba masacrado al monstruo de la sierra, estaban asombrados, no pudieron seguir cuando vieron a Dante levantarse con una mirada de enojo, las mujeres del Phoenix que estaban aún allí no pudieron evitar un sonrojo, el pelinegro se lanzó contra los demás demonios andro-morficos con un grito de furia mientras recordaba el día que obtuvo el hacha y la Oz de sus padres, el día que entro y dejo la orden. (En esta escena los recuerdos serán voces únicamente mientras Dante pelea y estarán con unas "" en ellos además poned esta canción me inspire en esta escena con ella watch? v=Bhz MB ZZJCIY solo quiten espacios)

Dante llego con los estigios, y en un alarde de habilidad saco sus pistolas y empezó a disparar en medio de todos, los disparos daban en la cabeza, llego enfrente de uno de ellos y salto dando un mortal de lado mientras disparaba quedando detrás de él y rematando con otro tiro matando a todos los estigios únicamente con balas.

"Mama, Papa, quisiera vengarlos, pero ahora mismo tengo algo a lo que proteger y no puedo darme el lujo de ponerla en peligro"

Dante salto y con un gancho rojo salido de su espada agarro a uno de los Bathos para acercarlo a él y con el hacha hacer lo mismo que con el de la Sierra despedazándolo, el Tirano aprovechando se lanzó al aire para caer de barriga tratando de aplastarlo, Dante desapareció con ese humo azul y apareció detrás jalándolo con fuerza de la columna lo hiso caer de espaldas y con las pistolas empezó a acribillarlo en la cara sin parar, el Tirano se levantó en llamas y se lanzó de nuevo a por el pelinegro, el caballero del infierno al estar detrás de Dante clavo su espada en el suelo agrietándolo e invocando un abrasador calor el cual calcinaría fácilmente a alguien, Dante salto y el Tirano termino cayendo en el fuego del caballero siendo quemado al instante, Dante lo remato cayendo en su espalda cortando la columna que sobresalía de ella matando al tirano causando otro caudal de sangre.

"entonces estas con nosotros…. No, lo siento, sé que esto es importante pero ahora tengo algo por lo que mantenerme al margen de tu pelea, lo siento hermano, pero no puedo hacerlo"

Dante ataco al caballero con su hacha rompiendo el escudo, después empezó a dar más y más golpes pesados hasta dejarlo en el suelo gimiendo en dolor y empezar a acribillarlo con balas destrozándolo

"Dante, que pasa, te ves preocupado, paso algo que quieras contarme…. No es nada Sona, solo cosas que no deben preocuparte…. Seguro, sabes que cuentas con migo…. No es nada, tranquila, mejor empaquemos, mañana debemos ir a Japón recuerdas"

Dante miro al cazador, el mismo sonrió con suficiencia y saco una especia de pistola gigante con un gancho, disparo y el gancho al tocar el suelo saco una enorme mano de piedra apunto de atrapar a Dante el cual desapareció de nuevo en ese humo celeste, apareció a un lado de la mano de piedra y con sus pistolas disparo a la cara del cazador a una velocidad alucinante.

"estas seguro de esto Dante…. Sí, estoy seguro, me iré con ella, perdón hermano pero no voy a meterla en esto a menos que no haya otra opción…. Sabes que te buscaran, y cuando lo hagan, no tendrás otra opción más que pelear en nuestra guerra"

El cazador enojado por las balas se lanzó al aire y con un cuchillo en mano trato de empalar al pelinegro el cual evadió en ataque y con su espada empezó una andada de cortes en los brazos del mono gigante, después salto y empezó a cortarle la cara, el Cazador molesto, trato de golpearlo con el cuchillo, el pelinegro evadió de nuevo con ese humo celeste, el Cazador se lanzó hacia atrás guardo su cuchillo y con gran fuerza se abalanzo como un toro tratando de embestir al Nephilim, Dante también corrió y salto en el aire estando a unos metros del Cazador, con una increíble fuerza le golpeo la cara del enorme ser haciendo que retroceda, el enorme Gorila en cólera salto hacia atrás de nuevo, respiro profundamente y al exhalar el aire salió un humo negro que no permitía ver casi nada, el Cazador se escondió en el humo evitando saber cuál sería su siguiente ataque, el cuchillo del cazador salió girando como un trompo desde la espalda del pelinegro el cual salto y evadió el cuchillo, esto se repitió varias veces hasta que el cazador arto disperso el humo y atrapo su cuchillo, al ver a Dante lo miro cin su espada sujetada de manera que el filo estaba del lado del meñique mientras estaba con una postura gacha y la espada a su espalda el filo apuntando al cielo de este modo, fue cuando noto que la espada estaba cargada de energía sacro-demoniaca, Dante corto el aire con la espada tres veces lanzando la energía en su espada la cual conecto en la cara del cazador derribándolo de una vez por todas totalmente debilitado, Dante se acercaba lentamente mirando al Cazador.

"Estas feliz…. Porque lo dices…. Porque no has dejado esa pequeña sonrisa desde que salimos de la ciudad…. Si tienes razón, se acabaron los días de estar corriendo por la ciudad peleando con esos imbéciles… fufufu tienes razón, ahora lo único que nos debe preocupar es que mi hermana nos descubra…. Sí, es nuestra única preocupación _sabes que te buscaran, y cuando lo hagan, no tendrás más opción que pelear en nuestra guerra_ , espero que se equivoque…. Que se equivoque quien Dante…. No es nada, vamos disfrutemos del viaje"

Dante estaba frente al cazador el cual lo miraba aun con esa sonrisa socarrona

Cazador- hijo de Sparda- en el inframundo todos se quedaron de piedra nuevamente al escuchar de quien era hijo Dante- ya te hemos encontrado, no puedes escapar, terminaras muerto igual que la perra de tu madre- termino aun sin dejar esa enorme sonrisa

Dante- me importa un carajo, que vengan, les pasara lo que a ti- respondió aun con molestia- además no eres el primero que me llama ¡hijo de perra!- termino de hablar mientras golpeaba con su espada la cara del Cazador asesinándolo de una vez por todas, Dante sujeto su colgante con tristeza.

"Te amo mi niño…. Te amo Dante…. Terminaras pelando quieras o no hermano, es nuestro destino matar a Mundus, queramos o no, está en nuestras manos vengar a nuestros padres…. Dante, dime, que te preocupa…. Creo que, lo que pueda pasar si me encuentran…. Tienes miedo a que te encuentren de nuevo…. No, puedo pelear con ellos sin problemas, a lo que le temo es que te encuentren a ti, que te usen para llegar a mí, temo que te lastimen por mi culpa"

Dante-¡MALDITOS CABRONEEEEEEEES!- su grito estaba lleno de odio, rencor, furia y tristeza, el limbo y su pasado lo habían encontrado, y ya no había escapatoria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. wow 5227 palabras, en definitiva estaba inspirado, y que tal les gusto, merece reviews, follows, favs o merece ser lanzado por la borda con tiburones, bueno espero que les haya gustado de verdad, y si es así pues me alegraría mucho el saberlo, bueno sin más me retiro por hoy ewe pirata fuuueeeeraaaa (se lanza desde una proa de barco como hace mucho no lo hacía)


End file.
